


Twins

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Nick found her a perfect present





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendymypooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/gifts).



Nick set the small box down in front of Natalie as her head was turned. When she looked back, she eyed it as if it might bite.

"They say everyone has a twin," Nick began. "Sometimes, that twin might be separated by distance, or time."

Natalie opened the box to find a cameo brooch, and she swiftly saw what Nick was getting at. The profile matched her own perfectly.

"Did you buy this?"

"A century or so ago," he said, mouth quirked in a smile. "Was cleaning out things, and found it. You should have it now."

"Thank you, Nick."


End file.
